Discipline
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Title says it all. Rated M for a reason.


**Lemony:** Readers, the only thing I can say is...I'm going for it this time...

* * *

Discipline

Hello, dear reader. You're quite fortunate as you have stumbled upon this story. However… something very important needs to be understood: if you cannot handle lustful depravity or linger in the depths of delicious filth, you must turn back now before it's too late. Consider this your first and only warning. If you believe you are brave enough to endure, please continue on your journey as no one can stop you. Wicked passion and fiery desire awaits…good luck…

We begin our tale on a balmy night, in the heart of downtown Karakura, at a teeming nightclub. It was just like any other club; it had a dance floor that was luminated with splashes of neon lights and wave upon wave of bright fluorescent colors. The club also had a bar that contained rows and shelves of liquor and, for the right price, tiny Ziplock bags filled with premium ecstasy pills. Finally, there was the VIP section that overlooked the dance floor where the rich and powerful rained down money and champagne on the intoxicated dancers.

A bit thumping music, some flashing lights, a few hundred hot bodies mashed together on a dance floor, and a hint of danger was the prefect recipe to lure in night-crawlers far and wide.

Gin Ichimaru, however, was not here to for any of that. Sitting at a secluded table in the VIP section, the fox-faced man kept his narrowed eyes focused on the dance floor. He was quite furious. Why would Gin be angry, you ask? He was upset because he had locked on to one particular person.

Kitsune Marusaki.

She was supposed to be_ his_ date for tonight. However, she was having more fun dancing with a handsome brunette, one whom Gin recognized. It was none other than Sosuke Aizen. He furrowed his eyebrows slightly when Sosuke's hand slid down Kitsune's side and came to rest on her hip. Gin lowered his head slightly and his gaze was hooded by his molten silver bangs. He chuckled lowly.

_"She knows exactly what she's doing..."_ He thought as he watched Kitsune grind against Sosuke in the crowd of people.

Kitsune, fully aware that Gin was watching her every move, danced to the music, getting lost in the euphoria the crowd created.

She licked her glossy lips when the bulge in Sosuke's pants grew harder and she whirled her ass against him teasingly. She knew she was sexy as sin. Kitsune wore a purple T-shirt that could have been confused for a second skin. It was painfully obvious that she was not wearing a bra and her nipples were poking out obscenely for the world to see. Gin and Sosuke liked that. Very much. Although small in size, Kitsune had a pair of breasts that could drive any man crazy. Those round, fleshy globes of tanned skin were firm, tender, and begging to be touched. She wore a pair of black shorts that could almost pass for panties and hugged her subtle hips perfectly. Her black, curly hair was thrown wildly over her shoulder and her velvety purple eyes seemed brighter with her selected eye shadow. Her final article of clothing, or lack thereof, was a pair of matching purple stiletto heels. With all this combined, that girl looked like a bronze sex goddess out there on the dance floor.

Kitsune had dressed like this on purpose; she was making Gin even more upset.

The night was still young, there was still more to come. Gin shook his head slightly when he remembered it was his idea to go out. However, knowing Kitsune, there was a twist: she agreed to "accompany" him on the condition that she could fool around with whoever she wanted...

Just then, the pair left the dance floor and came sauntering over to the table. Kitsune was holding Sosuke's hand and smiling down at an irritated Gin. Although livid, the fox-faced man let a mask of carefree cheerfulness slip over his real expression. He forced a grin and nodded at both of them.

"Good evening, Gin." Sosuke said deeply over the roar of the music,

"Evening." Gin replied shortly, he looked over at Kitsune momentarily and then back at Aizen. He shrugged uncaringly, after all, this was Kitsune's choice not his.

"Your..._playmate_, has invited me to join you both." Sosuke said politely, "I hope you do not mind."

"Not in the least," Gin replied looking directly at Kitsune, "Please have a seat."

The silver-haired man motioned to the chair sitting across from him at the table.

It's not too late to turn back, dear reader...

* * *

"Good girl, Kitsune..." Sosuke said huskily, "Very good girl..."

Gin watched everything that was happening in front of him, going breathless. Kitsune was busily sucking Sosuke's middle finger on his left hand as if it was made of the sweetest candy. It happened so fast. Just a few moments ago they were dancing and now...

Kitsune's meticulous sucking went on for a while. Sosuke's middle finger was shiny and lubed with slippery saliva. Gin noticed that Kitsune's face was starting to flush and her eyes fluttered shut. He recognized that look anywhere. This was turning her on. Just then the purple-eyed beauty let out a low groan. Sosuke started to push his finger deeper into her mouth and moving it in and out rhythmically.

"She likes performing oral, doesn't she Gin?" He then asked the silent man sitting across from them, Gin nodded.

"That's very good..." Sosuke purred deeply his eyes half-lidded, "It's rare that you find a woman like this...You're a precious gem, Ms. Marusaki."

Kitsune sucked eagerly in response.

The brunette then turned to Kitsune. He said, "Are you getting wet, my dear?"

"Mmmmmmhhhmmm..." Kitsune moaned her full, glossy lips still wrapped around his finger. Sosuke smiled at her.

Sosuke then looked at Gin. "I believe she's warmed up enough. Now Kitsune, stop sucking for a moment."

The brunette slid his finger out of her mouth at an agonizingly slow pace and let the purple-eyed beauty's teeth rake across his skin. Kitsune giggled and playfully kissed the tips of Sosuke's fingers. He smirked at her, that girl knew _exactly_ what she was getting into.

"Now, my dear," Sosuke said to a panting Kitsune, "What I want you to do is slide under this table and get on your knees..."

Kitsune almost had a heart attack. Sosuke was so direct and so smooth with the demand, it would be hard to say no...it's not like she would anyway...

She glanced at Gin who was biting his lower lip; there was a mischievous sparkle in her beautiful eyes. That girl was poison. Pretty poison. She was slowly _killing_ him...

Without the slightest inkling of hesitation, Kitsune glided from her chair and disappeared beneath the table.

There was silence. Even the noise from the rowdy crowd and the loud music seemed to fade into the background. Gin and Sosuke locked eyes and glared at each other across the table. Sosuke's eyes were practically speaking to him, mocking him, proclaiming that his woman was on her knees beneath a table for him.

Although there was threat in Gin's eyes. He wanted nothing more than to yank Kitsune from under that table by her hair...but he remembered their agreement.

She could have any man she wanted tonight as long as she went out with him, that was the deal.

Sosuke's expression changed. His eyes fluttered shut and his jaw went slack for a moment.

"She's started..." He breathed, Gin tried not to fidget when he heard that. Images of what Kitsune was doing under the table blew through his mind like hurricane.

Although both men had stirring in their loins, their eye contact was not broken for a moment.

Suddenly, Sosuke began to pant and he grunted lowly. "She has such a good mouth. So warm. So soft. She's very talented Gin and very good with her hands..."

The fox-faced man was beginning to feel a little breathless himself. The images in his mind of Kitsune combined with Sosuke's dialogue made hot blood rush to his cock. Gin was tempted to rub the growing hump forming inside his jeans. How did this happen? How did it come to this? At this point, no one cared. It was all about getting off now. Gin's throbbing cock rubbed against the fabric of his jeans; the slight friction was making him hotter.

"Kitsune..." Aizen breathed, "I do not want you to stop. Keep going until you swallow my cum. Do you understand?"

A grunt came from beneath the table but not a clear answer. Sosuke took that as a yes and continued to enjoy her careful ministrations.

Again, there was silence. From time to time, Gin would watch Sosuke bite back moans and grate his teeth. He was forced to wonder just how well Kitsune was using that hot little mouth of hers...

Meanwhile, Kitsune was thoroughly enjoying herself. It wasn't the fact that she was on her knees on a hard floor, sucking off a man she just met; oh no, it was the fact that Gin was pissed off...and incredibly hard from what she could see. She bobbed her head up down quickly when she felt the brunette's thighs tremble. Blowing Sosuke Aizen was no easy feat; the head of that man's cock was as wide as a doorknob and probably about as thick as his fist. Kitsune wrapped her fingers around the rigid shaft and jerked the foreskin up and down. She stuck her tongue out and teasingly licked the curving tip. Sosuke bucked suddenly and her cheeks filled with the firmness of his cock. Without warning his shaft pulsed and Sosuke came strongly. Excited, Kitsune kept stroking, licking, and sucking as she swallowed his release. She was rewarded when Sosuke fired his hot cum down her mouth; one shot, then two, three, and finally four loads of his white release trickled down Kitsune's throat.

Kitsune gave the lucky brunette one last suck before pulling her mouth away from his flaccid organ. Still under the table, she glanced at Gin's lap; he was hard enough to plow through steel.

With a smirk, the girl reappeared from under the table. Sosuke was slouching slightly but he had a smirk on his face that rivaled Gin's. Speaking of the fox-faced man, in the course of a few minutes he was thrown into a whirlpool of rage and arousal. Kitsune sat back in her chair and grinned as if she'd just gotten away with murder. She'd successfully managed to tease both men to the point of insanity.

"Kitsune..." Aizen breathed his eyes still half-lidded, "You're wonderful."

He then reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. The brunette gave it to the smirking girl.

"I'll let you get back to your...date." He said, "But if you should get bored, feel free to give me a call."

With that, Aizen took his time trying to compose himself. Once he looked presentable, he stood and bid the couple ado. As Sosuke walked away, he glanced over his shoulder at Gin. The silver-haired man hadn't moved an inch that entire time. That kind of control is to be admired because most men would have jacked off right then and there. Hopefully Gin did bore Kitsune, and even if he didn't, no woman could resist Sosuke's cock once they had a taste of it. She'd be calling him soon enough...

Gin watched as Aizen melted into the crowd before vanishing altogether. He looked at Kitsune. Although he was smiling, Gin was inwardly seething with a combination of heated lust and fiery anger. However, he had no right to be mad.

Don't you remember their deal? Kitsune agreed to "accompany" Gin and nothing more. She found a man she liked, so she had some fun with him...getting to do it in front of Gin was the icing on the proverbial cake. It's not too late to turn back, dear reader, because things only get sordid from here...

* * *

"I can't believe you." Gin purred as he followed Kitsune down the hall to her apartment. It took all the strength Gin had to drive her back to her apartment building with attack her in the car...

"You can't believe what?" Kitsune replied arching an eyebrow and fishing inside her purse for her keys.

"I can't believe you would do something like that..." Gin answered, "What happened to my innocent little Kit-chan?"

"Stop calling me that..." Kitsune hissed, "And I was never innocent to start with."

The purple-eyed beauty stood in front of apartment 13's front door. She was still looking for her keys when she felt a presence standing directly behind her. Looking out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Gin was right on top of her. She could feel the hardness of his cock pressing into her lower back. Kitsune suppressed a shudder. With shaking hands she pulled her key out of her purse and struggled to put it into the lock. Gin chuckled and wrapped his long fingers around her hand to still it. He carefully guided the key into the door and turned the knob. The distinctive click made Kitsune jump slightly.

Gin was still hovering behind her, chuckling lowly. What the hell was so funny? Slowly the silver-haired man snaked his arms around Kitsune until she couldn't move. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm not happy with you...Kit-chan..." Gin breathed in her ear, "You behaved so badly tonight..."

Gin continued, his voice becoming dangerous,"...you need proper discipline...and I'm going to give it to you."

"G-Gin..." Kitsune uttered weakly, "What are you doing?"

The fox-faced man laughed in his throat. He gently brushed her curly locks away from her ear. Gin leaned closer to her.

"Oh, I'm not doing anything...yet." He chuckled, "Go on, step inside..."

There was promise in Gin's voice. It was clear that he meant every word he said. He acted like a scorned noblemen who demanded satisfaction...and he was going to get it one way or another. When Kitsune took a step forward Gin uncoiled his arms and they both went inside.

There's still time to turn away, dear reader...

* * *

"Gin! Seriously! What are you doing?" Kitsune demanded as he backed her into her own bedroom. The fox-faced man didn't even take time to notice her small, neat, sparsely furnished apartment.

His only thought at that very moment was punishing Kitsune.

Once the couple stood inside Kitsune's bedroom, Gin shut the door behind him. He smirked at the confused and terrified girl. What the hell did he think he was doing? Gin certainly didn't know, he merely went into auto-pilot. It was like he couldn't control his own body; it was like he was watching himself do this rather than actually doing it. And he loved every second of it...

"What does it look like?" Gin replied, "I'm getting ready to punish a very naughty girl..."

Kitsune rolled her pretty eyes and sighed. "Gin, if you're going to fuck me, let's just get it over with."

Here, the fox-faced man arched an eyebrow. His smirk grew malicious. "Oh I'm going to fuck you alright, but first I'm going to spank you."

Laughter filled the room. Kitsune laughed so hard her stomach hurt. Her own father didn't even spank her! What kind of drug was Gin high on?

"Oh, you're funny Gin!" She cackled, the silver-haired man's face was solid as stone. The next three words that came out of his mouth made Kitsune stop her senseless cackle immediately:

"I'm not laughing."

"But Gi-"

"No." He purred, "You acted like a little slut tonight. That was so disrespectful, Kit-chan. Sense you're going to act like a slut, I'm going to treat you like one..."

Kitsune couldn't speak. His words rang in her ears like bells. Yes, she behaved badly for the simple reason of wanting to piss Gin off. Well, her plan worked...maybe a little too well. She expected him to be angry, but never once did she think he was going to take it this far...

Believe it or not, Gin was not angry. He was intent. Almost passionate about this whole thing!

He then clasped his hands behind his back and stared menacingly down at the shaken girl.

Kitsune's heart was thudding against her ribcage. She never thought her night would a take a turn like this. Maybe...maybe she could reason with him...

"Gin," She said trying her hardest to make her voice sound stern, "I'm twenty-two years old. Don't you think I'm a little old for a spanking?"

Gin shook his head. "You're never too old to have proper discipline."

It was uncanny. Gin shot down that attempt with a well-aimed response. Kitsune was sweating bullets now...

"O-ok, but you don't have to spank me, you know..." She said a bit weakly,

"You're right," Gin told her, "I want to. It's for my pleasure. It's my privilege."

Now Gin's hands had found the front of his jeans, he looked up at a mortified Kitsune.

"Can I let you in on a little secret, Kitsune?" He said as his boney fingers danced around the silver buckle, "I was actually hoping you misbehaved tonight...my dick got hard the minute you brought Sosuke over to our table..."

Kitsune drew in a shaky breath. Her whole body trembled with a hazy mixture of fear and excitement. It was clear that Gin knew she secretly wanted this. Yes, she had been bad...she needed to be punished and she needed it right now.

"Kitsune," Gin said, his voice was still sugary but very harsh, "I want you to step out of those tiny shorts."

"But Gi-"

"No 'buts' you'll make things worse for yourself." He said threateningly, "Now take off those shorts or I'll take them off for you..."

Kitsune gulped. She nervously tucked her thumbs into the waistband of her shorts; she looked up at the ceiling, pulled them down, and then stepped out of them. Gin's smile grew and almost touched his ears. He was too excited...just seeing Kitsune half-naked in her purple T-shirt, high heels, and white cotton panties made his cock insanely hard. He knew he'd have to unzip his pants to relieve the growing pressure...and fast.

"Now take off your panties because I'm going to spank your bare ass." He said, Kitsune stared at him, shocked. Was...was he serious? Yes, Gin was as serious as a heart attack.

Kitsune stared at him, imagining herself as a scared kitten. "Are you sure you want to do this...I mean, I know I was bad and all, but can't you just fuck me really hard and then be done?"

Gin shook his head. "Don't worry you're pretty little head, I'm still going to fuck you, but I want to make sure you learn your lesson first...now, I won't tell you again, take off those panties."

Kitsune's face flushed. She drew in a shallow breath and pulled her cotton panties down to reveal her beautifully manicured pussy. Gin actually cocked his head when he saw the wispy black hairs had been neatly trimmed into a straight line.

Minutes passed and the two of them gazed at each other. Kitsune prayed that Gin couldn't smell her need. A flood was threatening to seep from between her thighs.

"Good girl..." Gin said his voice thick. "Now bend over and put your hands on the bed."

Kitsune obeyed, bent over, and planted her hands shoulder-length apart on the bed. Her ass was high and the air and it made an ideal target for Gin's belt.

Why was she doing this? Was it some deep-rotted need to be dominated? Perhaps...because when it came to sex, Kitsune was always in control. She always initiated when it happened and when it ended. Now Gin was about to lay hot leather to her ass and she was...wet? My, how the tables have turned dear reader...

Gin had never been so worked up in his life. The scent of her wetness was thick in the air. Was she this turned-on when she blew Sosuke? The thought made Gin even more determined to punish her.

When he position himself behind her, he could see her round, voluptuous ass and her tight little heat. Gin's eyes followed a glistening drop of wetness that slid between her hot pussy lips. His mouth watered immediately at the thought of tasting her sweet juices. He licked his lips and fantasied what it would be like to dip his tongue inside her sugary folds.

Gin shook his head momentarily. There would be time enough for that later, for now Kitsune needed a sound spanking. He moved a bit closer to her...

The hairs on the back of Kitsune's neck stood on end when she felt Gin move behind her. She wasn't sure what he was doing and, quite frankly, she was too scared to look over her shoulder. Just then the sound of Gin undoing his belt echoed in her ears.

_CLINK. CLANK. _

That noise sent hot wetness rolling from within her...Gin slowly slid the black leather belt through the loops of his pants and doubled it over in his fist...

_WHOOSH! THWACK!_

Kitsune's entire body jerked and she gasped breathlessly. Oh, the stinging sensation in her right ass cheek was too much! God! She wanted him to miss and land a hit on her aching pussy. Gin inhaled sharply and gently rubbed the reddening skin.

"That's one for disrespecting me..." He said huskily,

_WHOOSH THWACK!_

Kitsune's head snapped back and she cried out when the belt connected with her skin! Burning tears started streaming down her face from both desperation and need. She was enjoying this as much as Gin was, but she was so ready to be fucked. Her clutching walls were begging to be filled with his stiff cock...

"That's two for acting like a slut..." Gin panted, small beads of sweat were beginning to trickle down his face, a reaction from his arousal and efforts. This time he didn't dare touch her out of fear that Kitsune might cum too soon.

_WHOOSH! THWACK!_

"That's three for sucking off a man you just met right in front of me..."

_WHOOSH! THWACK! WHOOSH! THWACK! WHOOSH! THWACK! WHOOSH THWACK! _

"AAAHHH!" Kitsune cried, "WHAT HELL DID I DO THAT TIME?"

Gin shrugged, "You didn't do anything, I just felt like hitting you."

Kitsune was sobbing softly now, throughout that whole thing Gin had alternated between hitting her left and right ass cheek. Chances are she wouldn't be able to sit right for a week. Her legs looked like pillars that were ready to crumble. Gin hadn't missed a shot; he didn't hit her back, or her thighs. He watched her ass bounce every time his belt came crashing down. Gin thought about Sosuke and about how much he enjoyed Kitsune's sweet mouth on his cock. A twinge of jealousy shot through him for a moment. That was supposed to be Gin!

_WHOOSH THWACK!_

Watching Kitsune's body jerk was almost poetic. Her ass looked like ripples in a pool of water every time his belt came down. Her flawless, tan skin was turning a brilliant shade of red and stinging. Although Kitsune was crying she was horny as fuck, and Gin knew that.

"Have you learned your lesson?" He purred breathlessly from the physical exertion; Kitsune, surprisingly, shook her head no.

"No...I haven't..." She chuckle wiping the tears away, "Is that the best you got?"

"Ooooohhh..." Gin purred swaying back and forth, "It would seem I have a smart ass on my hands..."

The fox-faced man tossed his belt to the side, when he glanced down he saw that Kitsune's fingers had drifted between her legs. That was it! Gin couldn't hold back anymore! If he didn't feel her tight walls shuddering around his cock he would explode! Gin frantically pulled his thick member out of his pants and positioned it at her wet center. Kitsune tried pushing back onto him but Gin back away. She let out a frustrated huff; Gin was teasing her and she knew it. That massive dick of ready to do damage and yet he wanted to torture her some more. His raging cock was aimed at the ideal target, if only Gin would fire...

Gin took a deep breath and pushed his cock inside of Kitsune. She was so wet that his first thrust went in extraordinarily deep. Both of their eyes rolled into the back of their heads. Gin grabbed her, a hand on each of her hips, and began fucking her hard and fast! Weak from pleasure, Kitsune fell forward on the bed with Gin still slapping against her.

_Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!_

Went the sound of his pelvis connecting against the back of her thighs. Gin was going hard inside of her, fucking like an animal, thrusting, and banging! His balls were knocking up against her clit and Kitsune could do nothing but enjoy it. He gasped for air and so did Kitsune. Her moans got louder and higher, her entire body seized up. Her orgasm drove Gin on; hammering into her like a mad man. Gin looked down, only to see his cock disappear within her and Kitsune's fingers still drowning in her juices. He began pumping harder and faster, "Cum for me..."

He accented each word with a hard thrust.

"Cum."

"For."

"Me."

Kitsune threw her head back and cried out. She felt Gin push his cock deeper into her shuddering pussy, allowing herself to rub faster and faster while impaled on Gin's dick. She loved this man! Absolutely fucking loved him! When they first met, Gin tried to control her, keep her under his thumb and she hated him for it...but now, she couldn't get enough!

"Oh fuck..." Kitsune moaned at each hard thrust while still fingering her clit, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh God yes!"

They worked themselves into a frenzy; Gin pumping and fucking as Kitsune bounced and toyed with her hot core. They were both shuddering now; far beyond their first orgasm and working hard on the second. Gin was so close. His orgasm was rising inside of him...the first spasm tore through him and came hard, roaring, and flooding Kitsune's hot pussy. Gin fired load after white, creamy load into the shaking girl. Kitsune was cumming herself; drenching Gin's cock in her shining juices that splashed from within her like liquid-hot magma, soaking both of their thighs and the edge of the bed.

For a moment they both slumped over on the bed and Gin slowly withdrew his cock from a tired Kitsune. He looked down at her backside, extremely pleased with what they had just done. Maybe now Kitsune would show him some fucking respect.

When he stood up, Gin tucked his limp dick back into his jeans. The fox-faced man then swaggered towards the door. He turned momentarily and said to Kitsune:

"Maybe next time you'll be more careful about who you fuck with..."

"Hey Gin?" She panted tiredly, "Do you...do you want to go next Friday?"

Gin's smirk stretched. "I'd like that..."

With that, he left her sprawled out on her bed, half-naked, and thoroughly satisfied. When she heard the front door slam she started to snicker, that snicker turned into a chuckle, and that chuckle dissolved into manic laughter.

"Oh we'll be going out again next Friday..." Kitsune hummed to herself as she leaned over the bed and snatched her shorts off the floor. She pulled a tiny slip of paper from the pocket, "And I'll be inviting Sosuke..."

Kitsune was always in control.

And that concludes our tale. Goodbye now, dear reader, hopefully our paths well cross again...

THE END!

* * *

**Lemony:** Have I won "Lemon Writer of The Year" yet XD? Well, if I didn't say it before I'm saying it now, readers I'm going for the gold in the Sexual Olympics ahaha! Hope you enjoyed...REVIEW!


End file.
